Mickayla's got a boyfriend
by Jadey Wadey
Summary: Brady comes back and Mickayla's got a boyfriend. How does he deal with it? Singing his heart out. Lyrics are from One Direction songs and sorry if I got them wrong. It is a Brakayla fic. Please read and reveiw


**[In the Plaza]**

**Mickayla: Brady what are you doing here?**

**Brady: I came back I was actually looking for you.**

**Mickayla: Why?**

**Brady: Well I was planning something for everyone to say sorry that I left out of the blue and without saying goodbye and I was wondering if you could come.**

**Mickayla: Brady it think we should just be friends.**

**Brady: Why?**

**Joey: Hey we still on for tonight.**

**Mickayla: Hi and...**

**Brady: Who is that?**

**Joey: I'm her boyfriend.**

**Brady: Boyfriend you hav boyfriend?**

**Joey: Yah.**

**Mickayla: Yah.**

**Brady: I wouldn't think that you were into a guy that had so many tattoos.**

**Joey: Twenty-seven actually.**

**Mickayla: I know but he's really sweet.**

**Joey: So are you on for tonight?**

**Mickayla: Brady's actually throwing some party tonight.**

**Brady: You know what he can come with you and it's a banquet.**

**Joey: Thanks.**

**Brady: No problem.**

**Boomer: Hi bro.**

**Brady: Hey and you know what I had an idea.**

**Boomer: What is it?**

**Brady: I'm gonna have a concert with me singing to say thanks for not killing me or hurting me for leaving but you know what someone pierced me in the heart with a dagger and an arrow and broke it but I'll be fine.**

**Mickayla: Brady that's actually a good idea maybe you have changed.**

**Brady: Well see you guys later.**

**[At the banquet]**

**Brady: I just wanna say thanks for letting me go and grow up.**

**Boomer: No problem bro. **

**Joey: The whole island wondered why you left why?**

**Brady: Some girl.**

**Joey: Who someone I know?**

**Brady: Yah someone you know but anyway let's eat and enjoy ourselves.**

**Boomer: Bro I couldn't help but notice presents in your room.**

**Brady: Oh yah they're for you guys I'm sorry I didn't know about Joey I would have brought something but I think I have something.**

**Boz: Yay presents.**

**Brady: After we eat.**

**[After they've eaten]**

**Brady: Well for Boomer a cinnamon bun cart so you order the servants to make you cinnamon buns you put them in there were they're kept warm and you can order someone to carry it or in your room you can keep it there for a midnight snack.**

**Boomer: Thanks bro.**

**Brady: My pleasure and for Boz a fruit bar because I heard you keep fruit in your toes and that is disgusting so same thing with Boomer except you keep fruit.**

**Boz: Thanks.**

**Brady: Now the ladies.**

**Candace: What did I get?**

**Brady: A new high tech camera not yet out in Kinkow.**

**Candace: Yes.**

**Brady: And a Candace chest.**

**Candace: A what?**

**Brady: It's a chest filled with curling irons hair straighteners lip gloss everything.**

**Candace: Oh. **

**Brady: For Rebecca an archery kit.**

**Rebecca: Thanks.**

**Brady: Finally Mickayla.**

**[He gives her a box]**

**Mickayla: A dog tag that says Bra.**

**Brady: No actually you slide the metal plate underneath it then you pop it up and hook it in.**

**Mickayla: A dog tag that says Brady.**

**Brady: Oh snap you have a boyfriend so let me give you this one.**

**[He takes the dog tag off his neck]**

**Mickayla: Kayla.**

**Brady: Do the same thing but in the other direction.**

**Mickayla: It says Mickayla.**

**Brady: I'll take the Brady one and for Joey freedom.**

**Joey: Ok. **

**[The next day]**

**Brady: Ok Boomer you and Boz can get the people and I'll do the stage and it's for Friday.**

**Boomer: That's tomorrow.**

**Brady: Then we better hurry.**

**Boz: Ok.**

**[At the concert]**

**Joey: Hi King Brady thanks for the VIP tickets.**

**Brady: What VIP tickets everybody's an important person and Mickayla can come with anybody anytime.**

**Joey: King Boomer said.**

**Brady: He fooled you but no worries and it's a pleasure anyway.**

**Joey: Ok.**

**[On Stage]**

**Brady: Hi I have a few songs to sing this one is over again.**

**Boomer: Yes.**

**Brady:  
>Said I'll never leave her.<br>Cause her hands fit like my T-shirt.  
>Tongue tied over three words.<br>Cause running through thoughts that make my feet hurt.  
>Body's intertwined with her lips.<br>Now she's feeling so low.  
>Since she went solo.<br>Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo.  
>And it's no joke to me.<br>So can we do it all over again?**

**If you're pretending from the start.  
>Like this with a tight grip.<br>Then my kiss can mend your broken heart.  
>I might miss everything you said to me.<br>And I can lend you broken parts.  
>That might fit like this.<br>And I will give you all my heart.  
>So we can start it all over again.<strong>

**Can we take the same road?  
>Two days in the same clothes.<br>And I know just what she'll say if I can make all this pain go.  
>Can we stop this for a minute.<br>You know I can tell that your heart isn't in it or with it.  
>Tell me with you mind, body and spirit.<br>I can make your tears fall down.  
>Like the showers that are British.<br>Whether we're together or apart.  
>We can both remove the masks.<br>And say we were crazy from the start.  
>If you're pretending from the start.<br>Like this with a tight grip.  
>Then my kiss can mend your broken heart.<br>I might miss everything you said to me.  
>And I can lend you broken parts.<br>That might fit like this.  
>And I will give you all my heart.<br>So we can start it all over again.**

**You'll never know.  
>How to make it on your own.<br>And you'll never show.  
>Unless you're letting go.<br>I guess it's still hard.  
>If you see it.<br>So do you really wanna be alone?**

**If you're pretending from the start.  
>Like this with a tight grip.<br>Then my kiss can mend your broken heart.  
>I might miss everything you said to me.<br>And I can lend you broken parts.  
>That might fit like this.<br>And I will give you all my heart.  
>So we can start it all over again.<strong>

**If you're pretending from the start.  
>Like this with a tight grip.<br>Then my kiss can mend your broken heart.  
>I might miss everything you said to me.<br>And I can lend you broken parts.  
>That might fit like this.<br>And I will give you all my heart.  
>So we can start it all over again.<strong>

**Boomer: Nice song bro.**

**Crowd: Woo.**

**Brady: Here's the next song it's called heart attack.**

**Boomer: Yah.**

**Brady:  
>Baby you got me sick.<br>I don't know what I did.  
>Need to take a break and figure it out.<br>Got your voice in my head saying let's just be friends.  
>Can't believe the words came out of your mouth yah.<br>I'm trying to be ok.  
>I'm trying to be alright.<br>But seeing you with him just don't feel right.**

**And I'm like Ow never thought it hurt so bad getting over you  
>And Ow you giving me a heart attack looking like you do.<br>Cause you're all I ever wanted.  
>Thought you would be the one a.<br>Ow giving me a heart attack getting over you.  
>La la la la la la yeah. <strong>

**Baby now that you're gone.  
>I can't stand dumb love songs.<br>Missing you is all I'm thinking about yeah.  
>Everyone said to me.<br>I'm just to blind to see.  
>How you messed me up<br>I'm better off now yeah.  
>I'm trying to be ok.<br>I'm trying to be alright.  
>But seeing you with him just don't feel right.<strong>

**And I'm like Ow never thought it hurt so bad getting over you  
>And Ow you giving me a heart attack looking like you do.<br>Cause you're all I ever wanted.  
>Thought you would be the one if.<br>Ow giving me a heart attack getting over you.  
><strong> 

**Oh oh oh oh oh oooh oh ow.  
>Oh oh oh oh oh.<br>Yah every time you look like that.  
>Ow oh oh oh oh oh oooh oh ow.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
><strong> 

**You giving me a heart attack.  
>But seeing you with him just don't feel right.<br>And I'm like Ow never thought it hurt so bad getting over you  
>And Ow you giving me a heart attack looking like you do.<br>Cause you're all I ever wanted.  
>Thought you would be the one if.<br>Ow giving me a heart attack getting over you**

**Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>All I ever wanted.<br>Ow oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Every time you look like that.<br>Ow oh oh oh oh oh.  
>All I ever wanted.<br>Ow oh oh oh oh oh.  
>You giving me a heart attack<br>Ow.**

**Boomer: Nice songs bro and can we...**

**Brady: Thanks and no not letting you two sing at all this is saying sorry not actually giving people heart attacks.**

**Boomer: Oh ok.**

**Brady: Yah.**

**Mickayla: Nice songs Brady but why that.**

**Brady: Just listen to the other songs.**

**Mickayla: Ok.**

**Brady: Now guys you can get off the stage.**

**Boomer: Oh yah.**

**[They get off]**

**Brady: This one is called I would.**

**Boz: Woo.**

**Brady:  
>Lately I've found myself thinking.<br>Been dreaming about you a lot.  
>And up in my head I'm your boyfriend.<br>But that's one thing you've already got.**

**He drives to school every morning.  
>While I walk alone in the rain.<br>He'd kill me without any warning.  
>If he took a look in my brain.<strong>

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would, I would.<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
>Baby you should know that I would I would. <strong>

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would, I would.<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
>Baby you should know that I would.<strong>

**Back in my head we were kissing.  
>I thought things were going alright alright.<br>This sign on my back saying kick me.  
>Reality ruined my life.<strong>

**Feels like I'm constantly playing.  
>A game that I'm destined to lose.<br>Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend.  
>He's got twenty-seven tattoos. <strong>

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would, I would.<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
>Baby you should know that I would I would. <strong>

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would, I would.<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
>Baby you should know that I would I would I would.<strong>

**Would he please you?  
>Would he kiss you?<br>Would he treat you?  
>Like I would, like I would.<strong>

**Would he touch you?  
>Would he need you?<br>Would he love you?  
>Like I would<strong>

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would.<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
>Baby you should know that I would.<strong>

**Would he please you?  
>Would he please you?<br>Would he kiss you?  
>Would he kiss you?<br>Would he treat you?  
>Like I would, like I would.<strong>

**Would he touch you?  
>Would he touch you?<br>Would he need you?  
>Would he need you?<br>Would he love you?  
>Like I would.<strong>

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would I would.<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
>Baby you should know that I would.<br>I would oh I would oh.**

**Brady: Well I'm gonna take a break so please enjoy this video of my brothers screaming like little girls because they saw a little tarantula spider**

**Boomer: What.**

**Brady: Nothing.**

**[He gets off stage]**

**Brady: So you guessed yet.**

**Mickayla: Yep.**

**Brady: So the answer.**

**Mickayla: Me.**

**Brady: Are you sure?**

**Mickayla: Yes he has twenty-seven tattoos.**

**Brady: Well it rhymed and I'll give you the answer after the concert. **

**Mickayla: Ok.**

**Brady: I Love you.**

**Mickayla: I love you too.**

**Brady: What?**

**[Mickayla thinks to herself]**

_**Mickayla: Why did I just say that I don't love him or do I… no Mickayla snap out of it you have a boyfriend but Brady's been so sweet since he got back and he's more mature and he did get some muscle Mickayla snap out of it Joey is a nice guy.**_

**Brady: Are you ok?**

**Mickayla: Yah.**

**Brady: That's good now go get your boyfriend and enjoy the rest of the concert.**

**Mickayla: When did you start telling me what to do?**

**Brady: I dunno maybe it's just the new me.**

**Mickayla: Well I like the new you but there was nothing with the old you.**

**Brady: I know I just needed a change and now I need to get on stage.**

**Mickayla: Well good luck.**

**Brady: Don't believe in luck and I don't need it.**

**[He goes back on stage]**

**Brady: I know long video short spider and high voices.**

**Boz: Hey that was a very scary spider.**

**Boomer: Yah.**

**Brady: Get off the stage so I can sing.**

**[They get off]**

**Brady: This song like the others is for a very special girl she stole my heart but the song is happily.**

**Crowd: Woo.**

**Brady:  
>You don't understand.<br>You don't understand.  
>What you do to me when you hold his hand.<br>We were meant to be but were just afraid.  
>Made it so you had to walk away.<br>Cause we're on fire.  
>We are on fire.<br>We're on fire now yah.  
>We're on fire.<br>We are on fire.  
>We're on fire now.<strong>

**I don't care what people say when we're together.  
>You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.<br>I just want it to be you and I forever.  
>I know you wanna leave.<br>So come on baby be with me so happily.**

**It's four pm and I know that you're with him.  
>I wonder if he knows that I touched your skin.<br>And if he feels my taste is in your hair.  
>Sorry my love but I don't really care.<strong>

**Cause we're on fire.  
>We are on fire.<br>We're on fire now.  
>Yah we're on fire.<br>We are on fire.  
>We're on fire now.<br>I don't care what people say when we're together.  
>You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.<br>I just want it to be you and I forever.  
>I know you wanna leave.<br>So come on baby be with me so happily.**

**So happily  
>One two three four<br>Oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhh  
>We're on fire now.<br>Oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhh  
>We're on fire now.<br>We're on fire.  
>Oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhh<br>We're on fire now.  
>I don't care what people say when we're together.<br>You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.  
>I just want it to be you and I forever.<br>I know you wanna leave.  
>So come on baby be with me so happily.<br>I don't care what people say when we're together.  
>You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.<br>I just want it to be you and I forever.  
>I know you wanna leave.<br>So come on baby be with me so happily.**

**[At the spa the next day]**

**Mickayla: This is so nice.**

**Brady: I know.**

**[The next day]**

**Mickayla: What's all this about.**

**Brady: Would you like to dance.**

**Mickayla: Ok.**

**[They dance her head on his shoulder]**

**Rebecca: What's going on with you two?**

**Candace: Yah. **

**Brady: Nothing I'm just treating Mickayla.**

**Candace: If you say so.**

**Mickayla: There is nothing going on.**

**Rebecca: Ok if you say so. **

**Brady: She has a boyfriend and I'm not that kind of person.**

**Rebecca: Ok, we have dates why don't you and Joey join us Mickayla we can have triple date.**

**Mickayla: What about Brady.**

**Brady: I'll be fine.**

**Mickayla: I think I'll skip it, too much people.**

**Rebecca: Ok.**

**[They leave]**

**Brady: I need to go.**

**Mickayla: Ok.**

**[Later that day in the Plaza]**

**Joey: Mickayla where were you I've been calling and texting.**

**Mickayla: Well remember when you were busy.**

**Joey: Yah.**

**Mickayla: Brady took me to the spa.**

**Joey: After that.**

**Mickayla: Today we just danced.**

**Joey: Then is there something going on between you two.**

**Mickayla: No.**

**Joey: Don't lie to me Mickayla.**

**Mickayla: I'm not.**

**Joey: Mickayla tell me the truth.**

**Mickayla: I'm not lying.**

**Joey: Mickayla don't lie to me.**

**Mickayla: I'm not I'm telling the truth.**

**[He slaps her on the cheek and Brady runs and blocks his hand when he goes for another]**

**Brady: You shouldn't have done that.**

**[He kicks him in the gut twists his arm and kicks him below the belt]**

**Brady: Say sorry.**

**Joey: Why huh.**

**Brady: Because you hit Mickayla and if you don't Mickayla can come hit you.**

**Joey: Fine I'm sorry for you because we're over.**

**Brady: Proper apology.**

**Joey: Sorry you happy.**

**Brady: Very now get out of here.**

**[He runs away]**

**Brady: Are you ok?**

**Mickayla: Yes thanks.**

**Brady: It's no problem I just couldn't stand seeing you get hurt.**

**Mickayla: Ok.**

**Brady: Mickayla you know I love you and I want to ask you if you'll go on a date with me.**

**Mickayla: I'd love too but why I broke your heart.**

**Brady: Those songs I'll do it all over again, I would, you give me heart attack, I just want it to be you and I forever and come on baby be with me so happily.**

**Mickayla: So I was right.**

**Brady: Yes.**

**[They kiss]**


End file.
